helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Engeki Joshibu
Engeki Joshibu (演劇女子部; Women's Theater Club), also known as Gekijyo (劇女), is a Hello! Project acting club created at the end of 2013. The first production by Engeki Joshibu took place in March 2014. Like Takarazuka, its productions include an all female cast playing roles of either gender. Historically, Engeki Joshibu has had members from all current Hello! Project groups as well as some Hello! Project OG members and girls solely a part of Engeki Joshibu through audition. Since Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa, productions have also included actresses unaffiliated with in their casts, such as former Takarasiennes. Sudo Maasa of Berryz Koubou was appointed as playing manager of the acting club in March of 2015. She has appeared in only six productions since becoming playing manager, and has also directed one of them. Featured Members Current Members= ;Engeki Joshibu *Sudo Maasa (Playing manager since March 3, 2015) * * ;Hello! Project *Morning Musume '17 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna , Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Kawamura Ayano , Funaki Musubu *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Yanagawa Nanami *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kiyono Momohime **26th Gen: Nishida Shiori **27th Gen: Shimakura Rika, Yamada Ichigo ;Other UP-FRONT GROUP Talent *Takahashi Ai *Shimizu Saki *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki |-|Former / Inactive Members= ;The following people or groups within Hello! Project no longer participate in Engeki Joshibu: *Sayashi Riho *From Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Ozeki Mai *Inaba Manaka ;The following people or groups graduated from Hello! Project and decided to longer participate in Engeki Joshibu: *Berryz Koubou **Tokunaga Chinami **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *From Morning Musume **Kudo Haruka *From ANGERME **1st Gen: Fukuda Kanon ;The following people outside of Hello! Project no longer actively participate with Engeki Joshibu: *Yasuda Kei *Ogawa Makoto * * * ;The following people left Hello! Project and cut ties with UP-FRONT PROMOTION: *From Morning Musume **9th Gen: Suzuki Kanon *From ANGERME **2nd Gen: Tamura Meimi *From Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Ogawa Rena *From Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **20th Gen: Oura Hirona **21st Gen: Saito Kana **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa **26th Gen: Yoshida Marie Musicals :Note: Dates indicate the day of the first showing and the day of the final showing #- 2014.03.23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan #- 2014.05.16 Sengoku Jieitai #- 2014.06.21 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- #- 2014.10.13 SMILE FANTASY! #- 2014.11.24 Koisuru Hello Kitty #- 2015.04.05 Week End Survivor #- 2015.06.28 TRIANGLE #- 2015.10.18 Thank You Very Berry #- 2016.04.03 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! #- 2016.06.26 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa #- 2016.10.10 MODE #- 2016.11.20 Nega Poji Poji #- 2017.06.11 Pharaoh no Haka #- 2017.10.15 Yumemiru Television #- 2017.11.12 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (Revival) #- 2017.12.03 Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~ Trivia *The acting club was announced on the opening day of Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~. *The "Engeki Joshibu Project Auditions" were held in 2014 to bring in girls to the club that were not involved in Hello! Project. Those that passed would be cast in SMILE FANTASY!. BS-TBS producer Tamon Niwa Andrew welcomed anyone who could sing, dance, or act as well as those without experience."【演劇女子部プロジェクト】オーディション開催" (in Japanese). Gekidan Project. 2014-05-31. *Tsugunaga Momoko was the only member of Berryz Koubou and Country Girls to have not starred in an Engeki Joshibu musical. *℃-ute was the only group to have never starred in an Engeki Joshibu musical. **Nakajima Saki became the first former ℃-ute member to participate in an Engeki Joshibu musical, starring in Yumemiru Television in October 2017. *As of June 2017, all Engeki Joshibu productions are musicals. Notes # Before Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa, Ikuta Erina and Iikubo Haruna had never starred in an Engeki Joshibu musical and had only contributed VTR roles in TRIANGLE. # Formerly known as S/mileage. # Both Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members prior to joining ANGERME. As of August 2015, all 3rd generation members participated in a special LILIUM reunion production as part of the BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~. # Yamaki Risa participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member prior to joining Country Girls. # Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi and Nomura Minami have participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members prior to their unit announcement on January 2, 2015. # Ogata Risa and Yamagishi Riko have participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members prior to their unit announcement on April 29, 2015. # Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina have participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members prior to joining Morning Musume. # Kawamura Ayano has participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member prior to joining ANGERME. # Morito Chisaki, Yanagawa Nanami, and Funaki Musubu have participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Country Girls members before joining their new main groups in June 2017. # As of December 2017, Kudo has graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, but remains with UP-FRONT GROUP which makes it unknown if she will continue performing on stage with the club. References External Links *Official Site Category:Hello! Project Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Yasuda Kei Category:Ogawa Makoto Category:Takahashi Ai Category:Yajima Maimi Category:Nakajima Saki Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Koubou Category:ANGERME Category:Juice=Juice Category:Country Girls Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei